Juxak
Juxak is the Nobody of Kuja, and the Number XI of the Midnight Syndicate. His title is "Poetic Destroyer", since he often speaks in verse. He is extremely skilled with magic such as Ultima, Flare, and other forbidden spells. History Origin When Zidane Tribal and his friends defeated Kuja for the last time, the Terran Genome opened his Heart to Darkness in a desperate attempt to annihilate his half-brother. His Nobody's Ultima spell was so powerful that it destroyed the entire planet. Roughly two years later, Kuja's Nobody was found in Agrabah by Xertra, who upon performing the naming ceremony, christened him "Juxak". What happened to Juxak during the previous two years has yet to be revealed. Juxak himself eventually found and named fellow Syndicate member Thraxganb. Empire City Juxak, experimenting with the BLACKLIGHT virus and Conduits (humans from Empire City with special powers or the capacity to develop them), infected a psychokinetic mental patient with BLACKLIGHT. The result was that the Conduit -- whose name is forever lost to history -- went on a rampage, and could only be stopped by the combined efforts of Cole MacGrath and Alex Mercer. Juxak, unnoticed in the carnage, stood observing the battle from afar. The Infected Conduit, though terribly powerful by himself, was no match for his two opponents. Just as Cole summoned a Lightning Storm and Alex began using his Blade power, the Conduit suddenly became a Heartless, and destroyed the entire planet in a suicide attack. Alex and Cole survived, however, and formed the mercenary group Damage, Inc., which now hunts down the Syndicate at every opportunity. Juxak, of course, does not regret the countless lives lost due to his experiment. Noxel's "Betrayal" Juxak wrote an epitaph for Noxel upon the younger Nobody's execution: They called him the Lion of Deceipt; now, 'tis merely "Traitor". Juxak has recently expressed an interest in the possibility of creating entirely new worlds with the power of Kingdom Hearts. Abilities Magic Fire, Fira, Firaga Cure, Cura Aero, Aerora, Aeroga Gravity, Gravira, Graviga Support *Jackpot *Draw *Elemental Boost *Combo Boost *Magic Lock-On *Leaf Bracer *MP Hastega Other *'Flare' (Star Flare) AP Cost: 4 MP Cost: 37 Description: inflicts strong Fire-elemental damage in an area; can be avoided using Dodge Roll. Damage ranking: 2800 (Star Flare: 5000) *'Holy' (Dark Holy) AP Cost: 4 MP Cost: 50 Description: inflicts light-elemental damage on a wide area, will always damage Heartless for 60% max health at minimum. Inflicts half damage on people who are strongly alligned with Light. Damage ranking: 2000 (Dark Holy: 3500) *'Ultima' AP Cost: 7 MP Cost: 80% max MP. If it causes MP Charge, then it will take 40% longer. Description: inflicts massive non-elemental damage on the entire battlefield, with a 5% chance to instantly kill all enemies. However, Juxak is stunned for 15 seconds (or in RP-time, two turns) after casting. Damage ranking: 8000 Trance Juxak's color scheme is completely inverted, and his abilities are enhanced. His strength does increase minimally, but the main boost is that he becomes far more agile and his strongest magic is transformed. Flare turns into Star Flare, which deals non-elemental damage rather than Fire-elemental; Holy is turned into Dark Holy, which absorbs a third of the damage inflicted, and Ultima inflicts twice the damage at 50% greater MP Cost. Duration: two minutes (or in RP-time, five turns) Quotes Battle "Ah, but you've been quite the thorn in our side. So tell me, dear comrade, shall I play your requiem for you?" (Just before fighting a member of LLPPR) "Listen to your requiem!" (just before using Ultima) "Conflagration amongst the Heavens!" (Just before using Star Flare) "God’s hand of Midnight!" (just before using Dark Holy) "Sacred power!" (Just before using Holy) "Transcendent ecstacy!" (just before using Trance) External Links *Kuja - Final Fantasy Wiki Bold text Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Midnight Syndicate Characters Category:Nightverse Category:Nobodies